Sorry
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: Jade gets a little carried away but Cat forgives her. Beck gets heartbroken, and Sikowitz is a genius, except he really isn't . Drama that shifts into fluff rather abruptly. Jat, takes place after Stage Fighting.


Fail one-shot is fail. Just in the process of typing stuff up and this was already done so I figured "what the heck?"

* * *

It was a day after Cat kissed Robbie. It wasn't really hard to figure out what happened. Trina looked relieved all day, Cat looked annoyed, and Robbie followed Cat around like a lovesick puppy.

Tori and had formed a sort-of truce after the black eye fiasco, so Tori felt the need to tell Jade that she thought Cat and Robbie had kissed.

Jade had instantly gone into attack mode. She snapped at Tori, snapped at Beck, and would have gone over to attack Robbie if Cat hadn't gotten in the way, asking what was wrong.

If looks could kill, Cat would be dead a hundred times over.

Jade grabbed Cat's wrist and tugged her off into an empty corner of the hallway. Cat remained oblivious to what was happened. She didn't get why Andre was asking if he should call an ambulance now or later, she simply let herself be dragged away and pushed into the wall.

"What's up?" Cat asked sweetly.

"You fucking kissed Robbie, _that's_ what's up." Jade said in a low, deadly tone.

"I know, he won't let me forget. It's really weird. I told him—"

"Shut up!"

Cat obediently shut her mouth and tilted her head. Of course, the silence didn't last long. "Are you mad?"

Jade grabbed Cat's shoulders. "You don't get to kiss other people!" She lectured, shaking Cat slightly.

"But…you do. You have a boyfriend."

"That's different."

"How?" Cat seemed genuinely confused.

"When we're dating you belong to me. I don't belong to anyone."

"But you said we weren't dating."

"Fine! When we're _fucking _you belong to me."

Cat flinched. "It didn't mean anything. I was proving that you could kiss someone without liking them."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! And…you shouldn't be able to have me _and _Beck if I can't have you and someone else."

Jade tightened her grip on Cat's shoulders. "Don't argue with me."

"Jade—"

"This is completely different."

"Jade—"

"You have no idea wh—"

"Jade please, you're hurting me." Cat whimpered quietly, squeezing her eyes shut.

Jade's eyes widened and she let go of Cat quickly, stepping back like she'd been burned. "Oh God…I didn't mean…"

Cat opened her eyes again. They were sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jade shook her head. "No, no! I'm a shit. I'm so sorry. I got carried away. I was mad. Please Cat, you have to understand." She stepped closer but Cat flinched away.

"I want to be your girlfriend." Cat admitted feebly. "But you're so mean sometimes!"

"I want to be your girlfriend too! I'll break up with Beck and I'll finally stop hiding from my parents, just please—"

"That's why you were with Beck?" Cat stepped closer. "He was like a prop?"

"Of course! Why else would I start dating him after we got together?"

"I thought I just wasn't good enough."

Jade felt another wave of guilt crash over her as she realized what a terrible person she'd been. "That's not it at all! You're perfect Cat. You're everything I've ever wanted. I love you."

Cat's jaw dropped. "Nu _uh_."

"Yeah. Please forgive me? I promise I'll never hurt you again. I'll understand if you—"

Cat cut her off quickly with a chaste kiss. "I forgave you like, ten minutes ago."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking that long."

"You rambled."

"Sorry." Jade apologized sarcastically.

"S'ok. Just don't get so worked up next time." She grinned and intertwined her fingers with Jade's. "And I will totally take you the next time you do that." Cat said it with a smile, but Jade knew she was serious.

"Please do." Jade grimaced.

"Good. Plus, you look good with a black eye."

Jade sighed. "How could you joke about this?"

"What's done is done right?" Cat let go of Jade's hand. "And you're kind of a wuss."

Then, Cat brilliantly took off running.

"I'm not a wuss!" Jade defended after a second of shock.

Cat giggled as Jade started after her. "You're a _slow _wuss!" She taunted.

"Am not!"

Jade chased Cat into the main entrance area. Cat paused for a second, unable to decide whether to go up the stairs or not. Using this moment to her advantage, Jade caught up with her and looped her arms around Cat's waist, pulling her backwards.

Cat twisted and lost her balance. In turn, Jade lost hers. In a heap of laughter the two of them landed on the ground, Cat on top of Jade, their faces only inches apart.

Neither noticed that there were still people gathered in the hall. That is, until Tori spoke. "What's going on?"

Cat and Jade turned to the side. They were greeted with the sight of a shocked Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Tori. During the confrontation they'd forgotten the project all six of them were supposed to be working on.

"Uh…" Cat trailed off sheepishly.

"Beck, I'm dumping you." Jade said smoothly.

"What?" Beck demanded, confused.

"You can date Tori now. I know you want to."

Cat couldn't help the gleeful laugh she let out. Jade smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

And that's how Sikowitz found his class. Beck looked upset while Tori tried to comfort him, Robbie looked half heartbroken and half fascinated, and Andre just looked confused while Jade and Cat made out on the floor.

"It's about time!" He yelled.

* * *

I need to get around to writing a multi-chapter Jat story. Or actually, no...I have too much to work on already. Poo.

Review? Possibly? Please?


End file.
